


The Mountie Mash (or I'll Never Touch Another Drop)

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Filk, Gen, Humor, Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-05-14
Updated: 2000-05-14
Packaged: 2018-11-10 15:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11129244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: What kind of dreams would a drunken Ray Kowalski have?





	The Mountie Mash (or I'll Never Touch Another Drop)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

The Mountie Mash

Question: What kind of dreams would a drunken Ray Kowalski have?

****

* * *

The Mountie Mash

(or I'll Never Touch Another Drop)

 

I was working at the office, late one night.

When my eyes beheld a eerie sight,

For the Mountie from his chair began to rise 

And suddenly to my surprise, 

He did the Mash.....

 

(The Mash, the Mountie Mash.

He did the Mash, the Mash, the Mountie Mash) 

 

From my desk in the corner of the bullpen east

to the glass walled office where Welsh does feast,

The Mounties all came, in my opinion, 

To discuss their views on world dominion. 

They did the Mash......

 

(The Mash, the Mountie Mash.

They did the Mash, the Mash, the Mountie Mash) 

 

The Mounties were having fun, the party had just begun.

The guests included Turnbull, Bob Fraser, and son.

 

The office was a rocking; all were digging the fun.

Dewey wailed away, backed by Huey on drums.

Margaret Thatcher was about to arrive 

With her vocal group, The "Kick Butt Five."

They played the Mash......

 

(The Mash, the Mountie Mash.

They played the Mash, the Mash, the Mountie Mash) 

 

Out from his office, Welsh's voice did ring.

Seems he was troubled by just one thing.

He opened the door and shook his fist, 

And said, "What ever happened to the Chicago Cop Twist?"

It's now the Mash.....

 

(The Mash, the Mountie Mash.

It's now the Mash, the Mash, the Mountie Mash)

 

Now everything's cool, Welsh's part of the band, 

And the Mountie Mash is the hit of the land. 

Now this nightmare is ending none too soon. 

If they come to my door, I'll kindly send them to you! 

Then you can Mash.......

 

(The Mash, the Mountie Mash.

Then you can Mash, the Mash, the Mountie Mash)

* * *

Copyright February 1998 by Cassandra Hope

Comments are welcome at 

baktrak@earthlink.net 


End file.
